


An Experiment in Cosmetology

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a little known fact that Piper loves to do hair. Aside from herself, Annabeth is her favorite person to experiment on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Experiment in Cosmetology

Piper has always loved to do her own hair. She loved to braid her hair in different ways, put it into buns, different pony tail styles, and sometimes just let her choppy hair blow in the breeze. Even though she tried to distance herself from Drew and her girly, superficial ways, she did not up her love of cosmetology, though she tried not to let it show as obviously as it might in a different situation. Once she started dating Annabeth, her love of hair manifested itself in new and interesting ways.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two had finished sparring, and like always, their fight ended with Annabeth's dagger to Piper's throat. Annabeth had put her hair up into a pony tail that morning, but her hair was so long and full that it still cascaded past her shoulders. The morning light hit Annabeth's light blonde hair which looked stunning and almost glowed, like woven gold. She might have had her dagger to Piper's throat, but that didn't lessen Piper's utter enchantment with her hair. It was amazing, some strands glittered pure gold, while some were lighter and seemed almost platinum and some were more of a caramel shade. Piper's breath hitched in her throat.

Annabeth gave her an odd look and asked, "Are you alright, Piper?"

"Yeah," Piper said, trying to appear cool, "fine." Then she paused a moment, considering how to move forward.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, Piper?" Annabeth replied.

"Can I," Piper asked, "Can I braid your hair?"

Clearly, this hadn't been what Piper's girlfriend had been expecting, but she took it in stride.

"Sure," Annabeth replied, "why not?"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This led to Annabeth sitting on a rock in the middle of the forest, with Piper's finger running though her soft hair.

"Is this really the best place to do this?" Annabeth asked her, "Can't we go back to my cabin, or the bath houses, or even the Big House?"

"Of course not," Piper replied, her finger catching on a tangled curl, "we wouldn't want everyone watching. It would spoil the surprise."

Annabeth sighed in defeat and Piper grinned. Annabeth's hair was incredibly thick and tangled, but Piper tried to be gentle. After about five minutes, she had the hair on the top of Annabeth's hair pulled into a French braid, and the rest of it placed in a messy bun that looked great with her curly hair.

"Done," Piper declared. Then the two started their short trek back to the cabins.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Before Annabeth reached the big house for her morning session teaching ancient Greek, an Apollo girl named Kayla stopped her.

"Annabeth," she said, "I've never seen you do your hair that way. I like it." Piper gave her a smug grin.

"What does it look like, anyway?" Annabeth asked.  
Then Piper drew Katropis.   
"Take a look," Piper said, handing her dagger to Annabeth. Annabeth looked astonished.

Piper smile at her and stated, "You like it."

"Yeah," she said, in a tone that sounded just as astonished as she looked, "I actually do. Can you do my hair again sometime?"

Now, every morning, whether Annabeth likes it or not, Piper drops by the Athena Cabin to do Annabeth's hair. And maybe, Piper thinks, it's alright to be a little girly sometimes. She thinks that Annabeth is inclined to agree.


End file.
